


The Second Monster War

by Dog_Teeth



Category: War of the Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dog_Teeth/pseuds/Dog_Teeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters have been captured and the alien invasion has been repelled. Mankind has emerged more powerful, and more united. But the monsters are stronger than even their size betrays. When they escape and spark a new war, an ancient voice speaks out for a new faction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Monster War

Considering our height of a near one hundred feet, I should have been scared. We're in an observation room at the top of a tower. Technicians hunched around their screens attentively. Every now and then, they would mummer to whoever might be next to them on either direction. In front of us was a balcony, where we were scheduled to walk out onto, and meet the... emissary.

Our meeting group was made up of prime ministers, presidents, lawyers, and senators. I knew I was the least important one here. I was granted permission to be here only because I was the captain of COIB, which was, at the time, the best bet against the monsters. I stare down at my boots. I'm wearing my camouflaged fatigues, and a pistol at my side. I tried to refuse the standard issue sidearm, knowing it would be useless. But apparently this was ceremonious. I wouldn't be allowed to attend with 'insufficient gear'.

I feel a nudge on my arm. I look over at the man in a suit. He's clearly nervous, perhaps fearful even. His breathing is shallow, his forehead glistening.

"This is it, eh?"

"So it is."

We shake hands and introduce ourselves. His name is Harold Laan, A lawyer for three years with an excellent record, then senator, then congressman, then serving as a vice president. I might've been intimidated by him if he wasn't on the verge of fainting.

Our steel platform overlooked a beautiful island. Uninhabited, untouched, unsettled. Completely serene. These were not mistakes. That very island harbored four underground missile silos, forty land turrets, space telescope, energy barriers just off the coast, and enough AA to shoot down a flying army. All for a reason.

The floor beneath us started shaking. The monitors behind us were rattling, flickering. The reason started walking towards us. I'm told this one is one of the smaller troops his race has created. I don't even try imagining that. Four tentacle-like feet are pounding their way through the ocean towards us. They leave craters big enough to fit houses in. It holds its crab-ish claws at its side as it – well, I'm not quite sure how to describe how that thing moved. The tentacles did their job so well it was as if he was slithering towards us. But it just didn't look right. It's – sorry – his upper body didn't move at all. Those red eyes never blinked once.

The tower shook viciously at his approach. Metal groaned loudly, and the monitors rattled. Politicians fall over, grasping chairs, walls, each other, and anything remaining more solid than them. When they can stand, they stumble backwards for the door that would lead them to a helipad.

"Wait! We have to stay here!" I tried to yell over the shaking while holding a desk for dear life.

"He's right!" Harold yells out helpfully. It wasn't that helpful, as he was the one furthest out the door. A few technicians looked like they were considering sticking around, before screaming in terror and joining the mad rush. I turn to see a saucer in the sky. I shouldn't have panicked the way I did. I've seen saucers countless times. Except I couldn't see the sky at all. It was covered completely by that massive ship.

The emissary reached the tower. Grabbing the base of it with a claw, he pulled it to his...face? One of his eyes filled the balcony view. The room flooded with a dull, red glow.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelped in surprise at the sudden communication. I never quite heard a voice. It was more like I just knew what he meant. I just knew.

I hear a curse being hissed behind me. Harold and the rest of them never made it out, and were cowering as far away as from emissary as possible. No, sorry, they were avoiding. What I was doing was cowering, no matter what my distance. I turn to the politicians. They nod their heads in unison. I know what that means.

I stand as well as I can and give a weak salute. "Gavin Aleksandr. Colonel of C-"

"I CARE NOT FOR YOUR RANK." A moment of silence.

"I AM ZORGULON. I AGREED TO MEET AT THIS PLACE TO DISCUSS THE OWNERSHIP OF THE FUEL-BEASTS. YOUR TERMS?"

When I was briefed for this operation, I was told that if I spoke, I would be charged with treason in every country in the UN. So I was thrilled to prove my relevance, importance, and intellect, with this statement.

"Take 'em! Just take 'em!"

Pretty sure I was representing the world when I said that.

"GOOD."

He seemed satisfied. He turned to go. I should have just let him go.

"Except-"

Zorgulon came back incredibly fast and stared at me. He appeared to be glaring. The room filled with heat. I remember vaguely something on the file about eye lasers….

"…Except for the machines that turned against us." My heart rate would make a medic jump. Zorgulon is cooking me slightly in his iron gaze. He holds me like this for a full ten seconds.

"DEAL." I exhale audibly. If he notices, he doesn't show. He turns away. His respirator is shockingly loud as he walks back towards the ship. Two bipedal robots drop from the center of the ship with a flurry of green particles surrounding them. I recognize them immediately; but need to turn my attention back to Zorgulon. I watch him move in his creepy walk-slither. I look back at the people behind me. They smile, clapping each other's backs. Some start to cheer for me. The operation was a success. The treaty was accepted. The monsters are being taken away. The aliens are leaving Earth. Mankind would never be threatened again!

An explosion rocks the ship behind Zorgulon. It billows fire and green radiation over the ocean. I realize with a shock that the massive saucer is a cargo ship for monsters. Another explosion blasts debris in all directions. Shapes start to fall through the smoke. They land in the water and on the island. The dust doesn't clear away fast enough for me to see them, but I can hear. A roar rings out, unbelievably loud and metallic. I'd recognize it anywhere. Then another. This one sounded like a pig squealing. Then the sound of thunder and screams that came from your bones.

Togera. Magmo. Kineticlops. I was trained enough to know these creatures by ear, and by the sound, they weren't alone.

I couldn't hesitate. Not enough time for that. I grabbed my communicator an just from memory of all the drills gave the orders.

"I need a Goliath-Prime deployed to the northern lagoons of the Atomic Atoll immediately. Energy barriers up around Monster Island. All land based defenses aim ONLY at monsters, aliens are now friendlies."

I step out onto the balcony, smiling. Finally, out of the office and into the frying pan. There's always the fire, too. I climb onto the railing and look down. Not a problem.

"Wait! What are we going to do?" Harold is panicking.

"You'll be okay. They'll be here to pick you up briefly."

"Who?"

"COIB."

I wait for a second, then jump.

I use my body to shift my direction in the air, I'm only aiming at one thing. I'm aiming for the aircraft carrier, Kitty Hawk. Pretty big target, so I'm not worried. I wait for the right time. This is the hardest part about no gear sky diving. Just waiting for the right time to pull the chute. The wait kills you. Just waiting, and waiting, and waiting...

I pull the chute. It catches the air rough and it feels like I just got drop kicked by my harness, but I'm gonna land safely. Or as safe as this chute allows. COIB (Control and Observation of Irradiated Beings) chutes are built for speed, so that means hitting the ground as harsh as you can without breaking something. So as the Kitty Hawk comes closer, I'm smiling at my luck. Which sucks, by the way, thanks for asking.

Touching down, I catch a roll on the pavement. I stand and look around. I see the crew scrambling about to get birds in the air. I see my lieutenant, Christie, giving orders to the rest of my team. They disperse when she dismisses them. She turns and sees me. She runs out to meet me.

"We getting artillery on the island?" I call before she reaches me.

"No. Trust me, we don't want anything small out there. Everything's getting stomped flat." 

"GP's (Goliath-Prime) en route?"

"Two. Four Robo-48 units too." 

"Let's get choppers. Take Wesley and I'll take Levine. Tell the rest they have to get the Hawk out of here. Togera's gonna take to the water soon." Christie chatters in her comm while we make our way towards the helicopters with COIB markings. I choose a special Pawnee attack helicopter and find Richard Levine already in the navigator's seat. I jump in the cockpit and start the flight check.

"Ready to die, Levine?" I ask the rookie.

"He's joking." Christie tells him from the chopper adjacent ours.

"No, sir. Not god damn dying today." Levine responds anyway with surprising tenacity.

"That's the spirit. Wha- rookie, turn your thermals off! I'm not planning on giving flak to fireballs." With that correction, we liftoff. We head off towards the island. The sight of the battle was spectacular, not a single monster actually visible yet. The rubble cloud that was all too familiar from a war we had just won, veiled everything. Occasionally, a vicious stab of red or green would illuminate the smoke with a sonic thunder cap. A hellish landscape, to say the least.

"All engaged birds, be advised. COIB officers on scene granted command of the combat theater." Tower broadcasts. 

"COIB squadron engaging bogeys ETA two minutes." I input. "Air strikes will be frequent and will be loud. If your craft cannot handle danger close, fly your last sortie now. Kitty Hawk is leaving the bay and cannot resupply. Good luck." 

\------------------------------------------------

My squadron engaged Kineticlops. It seemed like an easy target at the time, but his homing projectiles soon forced us to zoom around his head uselessly like flies. The macabre dance was starting to look bad for us.

"Wesley, the star bursts aren't working!" Christie yells.

"Missile lock is negative!" Wesley shoots back.

"These aren't SAMs---!" Christie barely finishes when they're hit by a gliding orb of ball lightning. I try to reach them through the radio, but their electronics are dead. Levine pings them on my radar, putting them somewhere on my left. I look and see the gut wrenching sight of COIB two plummeting towards the waiting cyclops below. 

"NO!" A familiar shock wave blasts through me. Another visual check confirms my suspicion. The Goliath-Primes arrived, and one currently has a Kineticlops crushed under it's fist. The sentient lightning sparks, then goes out.

"Levine, get me a clearing. We're extracting COIB two." I command. I hear him grumble. I don't blame him. Chances were this was incredibly stupid and this was going to get us all killed. But I'm lucky, right?

Levine turns out to be pretty good at what he does. A good sized clearing comes up on my display. I put it down in regular COIB fashion; hard as I can without breaking stuff. Now we’re on the ground, we can feel the perpetual earthquake that always accompanies monsters. I look around the clearing for a while, then shoulder my backpack and other gear and take off into the forest, Levine following closely behind me. 

“Remember to pack your LRPG?” I ask him.

“And a couple sentry guns. See that? Over there.” He pointed at the wreckage of the Pawnee Attack Chopper, COIB two, crashed about fifty feet away. We work our way through the dense rainforest, finding that the helicopter was hanging about twenty feet above the ground, tangled in the canopy, hanging from the the vines and branches.

The canopy ejected, and Christie and Wesley crawled out of their seats, sizing up the drop to the ground. 

“Need a hand?” I hope Christie can see my smirk from up there. The air suddenly turns hostile and stinging. Static electricity stabs at us from all angles. I hear a faint electric crackling, sounding oddly like Kineticlops’ roar, but much quieter. A whimper…?

“That Kineticlops is still alive somewhere, we…” A massive red laser slams into the ground near us, causing an explosion that shakes the trees violently and drop CIOB two. The chopper falls toward us quickly. Levine and I jump out of the way, and the helicopter hits the dirt hard.

I get up and run to the cockpit. Christie is rubbing her head, she probably has a concussion, but she’ll live. If we get out of here, that is.

“Come on, on your feet.” I say, reaching a hand into the mangled metal of CIOB two. I pull them both out, But Wesley clearly has a broken leg. Levine takes it in his stride, supporting him and already making towards CIOB one. We move as quickly as we can, but before we can make it, an arch of icy blue electricity grabs my helicopter, and it explodes, sending shrapnel our way.

“Down!” I can hear the fiery metal fly over our heads and feel the heat of the burning forest. I look up from my prone position, and see that our getaway is officially done for. The static in the air also increases noticeably, and it starts to hurt.

“To the beach!” I help Levine with Wesley, and we make towards the light shining through the trees. We just barely break the forest and make it to the dull yellow sand when we’re all tossed in the air, and lanced at with lightning. I feel myself hit the ground, but I can’t see or hear from the lightning and thunder. I struggle to stand, and force myself to focus. Nothing feels broken, but my arms are definitely burned, badly. 

My vision starts returning, and one sound breaks the silence. Kineticlops gets back up, screaming defiantly. It steps over us, looking at the water. It tentatively reaches one claw into the ocean, and instantly turns into an electrical surge in the water, escaping the island before anyone can stop it. 

I fumble for my comm. and weakly manage to tell our coordinates to anyone still left in the air. As I see a Chinook detach to retrieve us, I notice that the air is quiet. There’s no way that, even with Zorgulon with us, the monsters were defeated. No, we were defeated. They escaped, and are now free again. They’ll kill millions, they’ll topple nations. And we’ve just lost the first battle of the Second Monster War.


End file.
